Dark Side
by silverwolf802
Summary: This is a Teen Titans fanfiction. Raven feels herself falling under her fathers influence. She fears that she is no longer good. Raven pushes her friends away not wanting to hurt them she is frightened that this may be the end. That her darkside is rising and she will lose herself in the evil and darkness inside her. This story contains BBxRae, RobStar, and possibly other pairing
1. Chapter 1

TEEN TITANS BELONG TO DC COMICS

**RAVEN'S POV**

I can feel myself slipping into the darkness being dragged. My friends reaching out to me but I still feel farther. They faded into blurs of smoke it looked like They were burning! I could do nothing the shadows grabbed me and I was face to face with my father.

"the darkness will consume you" He growled and his red eyes met my purple ones.

"I am nothing like you!" I growled he shook his head

"you want to be good but the darkness is inside you, you will always be evil no matter what you do Raven your fate is decided when the time comes you will join me" He reach out his hand burning my skin.

"NO! I WON'T I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I screamed running away as far as I could get. The flames chased me and they wrapped around my ankles tripping me and s fell against the ground hard.

They drug me towards the darkness as my father let out a evil laugh "you will join me Raven"

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" My eyes shot open and I was in my room. My heart was pounding in my chest and sweat was covering my face. It was a dream but never the less I was shaking.

There was a knock on the door and I threw my hood up and quickly hid anything I was feeling. I got up and headed toward the door sliding it open.

Beast boy stood in the doorway looking worried "Rae are you ok?" he asked.

I didn't like it when people used that obscene nickname but I wasn't going to let that bother me. I nodded "I'm fine Beast boy now go back to bed" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

He gave me a weird look "I thought I heard you scream are you sure you're ok?" Why was he so worried about me all of a sudden?

"I'm fine! I told you now just go back to bed and leave me alone!" I slammed my door and went back to my bed pulling the blanket over myself. I felt bad for yelling but I couldn't let my emotions show not to anyone not even him.

_Calm down Raven you need to keep your emotions under control _I thought.

I sighed and sat down on the floor to meditate "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

**BEAST BOY'S POV:**

"I'm fine!" Raven yelled slamming her door shut. Something was bothering her but I didn't know what or why.

She seemed afraid of something Raven afraid? That was highly unlikely but still... I shook my head and sighed. I couldn't help to be worried even if it was a little but I probably didn't need to be I guess.

I walked back to my room listening and looking around until I came to my door. I slid it open revealing my close everywhere video games basically it was a mess and I liked it that way.

I couldn't sleep so I play Mega Monkey 5 and fell asleep playing.

Sun streamed into my room and I opened my eyes and groaned not wanting to wake up when Cyborg busted into my room and I fell off the bed.

"wake up! Its time for breakfast!" he shouted and I got up I was starving, We raced into the kitchen.

**REGULAR POV:**

Beast boy and Cyborg were busy arguing about what to have for breakfast.

"BACON, PANCAKES, EGGS!" Cyborg yelled at BB

"THAT'S DISCUSTING! WE'RE HAVING TOFU!" BB yelled holding up the tofu which Cyborg hit out of his hand.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

both of the children kept up with their childish argument. Raven was on the couch reading her book trying to block out the twos argument. Starfire was sitting at one of the tables and Robin was on a mission.

Raven grew irritated with the two she could no longer take the arguing "Will you guys just be quiet!" she snapped and the room fell into dead silence.

Beast boy silently nibbled on a piece of tofu bacon and looked at her "sorry" he muttered.

Raven went back to her reading and continued ignoring the too. Beast boy jumped down on the couch and Raven growled. Beast boy didn't move but instead just watched her as if trying to read her mind. She slid further down the couch and he looked away. Cyborg looked at them both but shook his head and went to go sit on the couch.

Starfire joined them and Cyborg picked up the remote turning on the TV. Which Beast boy had turned all the way up. "Beast Boy!" they all yelled covering their ears.

"turn it down!" Raven yelled. The force of the sound was so strong they all flipped over the couch landing on their backs.

Robin came in and saw his team who were all laying on the floor holding their ears. He grabbed the remote and turned it down. Raven glared at Beast boy and got up her eyes glowing red. She gasped and snapped out of it and ran to her room.

The team watched her disappear down the hallway and wondered what was wrong with Raven.

**RAVEN'S POV:**

The anger in me grew and I gasped looking at everyone. They looked at me shocked? Afraid? I was slipping I was losing control.

I ran down the hall not making eye contact with anyone and I ran into my room and sighed. I shut the door and sat it the middle of my floor. "this can't be happening it can't be" I said in disbelief.

"It is and it will happen Raven" I looked up I knew that voice

"Slade!"


	2. Chapter 2

**ok before we begin I would just like to say thanks to those who read this story and leave feed back it really helps. I would also like to say that I'm sorry for the slow updates I've been busy.**

**I promise to update whenever I can and if you have any ideas, comments, or anything like that please let me know. I would like your input of what you would like to see in my story.**

**One last thing I do NOT own the Teen Titans they belong to DC comics. So anyways lets get back to the story.**

**Raven's POV**

"Slade!" I jumped up and got into my fighting stance.

"now now Raven is that anyway to treat a friend" he said starting to walk forward.

I held up my hand my dark energy flowed around it "you are not my friend" I shoved him against the wall but he didn't seem phased at all.

He grabbed me arm "your coming with me" he said opening a portal and trying to pull me in.

'I'm not going to let him win!' ( these ' ' mean thought)

"Azarath Metrion Zinth- " He placed something over my mouth and kicked me hard and I fell to the ground.

"Your coming out way or another" he hissed his hot breath on my ear. He continued trying to pull me. I continued to resist him and managed to get the 'what was that... A dirty sock... ewww' out of my mouth. "Help!" I screamed as I gave on last pull to attempt to get free.

**Regular POV**

"Help!" The Titans heard Raven scream and ran upstairs. BB broke down the door and the titans rushed in.

"Slade!" they all said at once, while Slade just looked at them not caring that they to were in the room.

Slade dropped Raven "she'll betray you, she's evil, I was doing you a favor by taking her, but I guess you just want her to kill you all herself"

BB growled "Raven would NEVER do that to us!" he glared at Slade, his eyes burning in anger.

"Beast Boy's right, Friend Raven would not do such a horrible thing!" Starfire said, holding up a green glowing starbolt.

"we'll see" Slade stepped back in the portal and disappeared.

"what was that all about" BB looked at Raven, who shrugged and looked away, pulling up her hood.

"It doesn't matter all that matters is that we find Slade and put an end to this" Robin said, the other titans nodded in agreement.

Raven stood up 'their going to get themselves hurt and it's going to be my fault, is it true am I really falling back under my father's influence? No... That can't happen... Slade's just trying to mess with my mind...'

"Raven?, Raven?" Starfire called to Raven, Raven shook her head.

"what Starfire?" Raven said snapping out of her thoughts.

"we were just asking if Slade hurt you, you are ok, yes?" Star asked looking at her friend with a worried look on her face.

"yeah... I'm ok he didn't hurt me" She lied truth was her knees were still burning from where Slade had kicked her but she had other things to worry about right now.

Star nodded believing her "do not worry we shall find him"

"I'll start the scans right now" Cyborg went downstairs, Robin followed and Star followed behind him. Beast Boy stayed in Raven's room.

**Beast Boy's POV**

The other's left but I didn't I couldn't leave Raven after what happened. What if Slade came back and what if she needed help.

'Raven doesn't need help have you seen her powers!? she could beat Slade easily'

I shook my head whatever part of my mind said that was right she could handle herself but there was even some things she couldn't. I had a feeling this was one of those times. Whatever Slade wanted and whatever happened to Raven earlier somehow they were connected and I wanted to figure out what was going on.

She stood up brushing herself off. "I suppose you're worried about what happened" she said in her normal monotone voice.

"well yeah, we're all worried about what happened to you and. we-" I got interrupted by Raven's glare.

"you shouldn't worry about me Beast Boy, I know how to handle myself and I don't need any of your help" She crossed her arms "this doesn't concern any of you and you all need to stay out of this" She looked at me but didn't meet my eyes.

"Raven you saw what happened! Slade wanted you!, and he's going to come back!" I yelled but then calmed down. "We want to help you, you're our friend and we're worried about you, even if you don't want us to" Thoughts raced through my mind... I was the one worried about her... I didn't want to see her get hurt... or killed.

"Beast Boy I just need you all to stay out of this I..." She collapsed and I caught her in my arms as she cried out in pain and closed her eyes tight. Fear shot through me. "Raven!?, Raven!?" I screamed in fear there was something wrong.

She screamed and started to cry in pain. I've never had such a feeling of fear before. I picks her up bridal style and carried her downstairs. "Guys quick there's something wrong with Raven!"

They ran to us and we all hurried down to the infirmary, where all our medical stuff was, which I can't explain what half of it does. I laid her on the bed. She was still screaming, a look of fear was on her face, tears fell from her eyes. "Cyborg please help her!" I yelled in complete panic, Star put her hand on my shoulder.

"Beast Boy come Cyborg knows what he's doing, but you need to let him help her right now" She said it in the nicest way and I let her lead me out of the room.

**REGULAR POV**

Hours passed and Raven's screams started to quiet down and eventually stopped. Everyone hurried into the room to see how she was doing.

Cyborg was looking at a heart monitor "she's ok now, whatever caused that is over and she's going to be ok after she gets some rest.

All of them looked relieved to hear the good news Raven was ok. Beast Boy sat by the side of the bed as the others gathered around. They weren't sure how long Raven would be out but they hoped that whatever had caused her so much pain and fear was gone.

**Raven's POV**

I opened my eyes everything was blurry, it was dark so it must of been late. I wondered what happened and started to look around and met a pair of dark green eyes. "Ahh!" I jumped back, nearly falling off the bed.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly "sorry didn't mean to scare you"

I crossed my arms "You didn't... what happened Beast Boy?, why am I in here?" I asked him.

He looked down "Raven, we don't know you collapsed and we brought you in here, you looked terrified and you were crying and screaming"

I didn't remember any of it and I looked down "oh" I tried to figure out what was more humiliating that fact that I collapsed in Beast Boy's arms or the fact that I was crying and screaming in front of everyone, I was supposed to hide any emotion.

Beast Boy looked at me "we were worried, Raven really worried..." he paused and added something else which I couldn't hear. "when you collapsed I felt afraid, and helpless like I couldn't do anything and it terrified me... I wanted you to be ok... you're my friend" He looked scared, was he remembering what happened?

"Beast Boy" I began in a soft voice "I know you were worried but you shouldn't be I'm ok..." he nodded but still looked a little unsure.

"do you need anything?" he asked

'why is he suddenly so worried about me lately?'

"Can you help me back to my room?" I asked. He nodded again and helped me up. We walked down the hall. I lost my balance and wrapped my arms around Beast Boy and he caught me. I felt the heat rise to my face, then something broke down the hall 'stupid powers wait why am I blushing?, no I'm not' "sorry" I said quietly and his eyes met mine.

"it's ok" he said as we stopped in front of my door.

I went to open it "thank you and goodnight BB" I smiled a little at him and went inside my room to lay down. 'Why does he make my feel so weird... I couldn't be well maybe... No that's impossible... there was absolutely no way that I was starting to fall for Beast Boy'


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Teen Titans they belong to DC comics. If I did that would be cool but I don't so... On with the story.

RAVEN'S POV (its mostly her POV in this story)

*THUNDER CRASH*

My eyes shot open as lightning flashed, lighting up my whole room, I closed the curtains. Though I would never admit this to anyone, storms always frightened me they reminded me of the underworld, of my demon side.

"You can't escape it Raven" A quiet voice spoke sending chills down my spine.

"w-whose there?"

'real nice Raven... Don't sound like a scared little kid'

There was no answer as thunder roared outside, Catching me of guard, and I screamed falling off the bed. 'please Beast Boy' As soon as I thought that I heard footsteps coming from down the hall at a rather quick pace and stopping at my door.

*THUNDER CRASH*

I closed my eyes tight holding my ears, I was scared as much as I hated to admit it I was super afraid.

REGULAR POV

Beast Boy heard the scream and awoke from his dream. "Raven?" he said barely above a whisper. She had screamed and he knew it. He quickly ran down the hall to the goth girls room and threw open the door. She was laying on the floor holding her ears. He ran to her wrapping is arms around her and pulling her close.

She buried her face in his chest, causing him to blush slightly, BB knew that Raven hated storms even though she thought no one knew. He stayed with her and he wasn't about to leave her.

*THUNDER CRASH*

Raven jumped closer to Beast Boy whispering something. Beast Boy gently spoke to her and held her close as the storm raged on. After about an hour or so the storm had stopped and he looked down at her. She was sound asleep in his arms, he didn't want to wake her and she would probably kill him when she woke up. As he looked at her, he realized how peaceful she looked and gently picked her up laying her in her bed. Then walked out, looking back once more before going back to his room.

The Next Morning

Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch in yet another video game tournament. Cyborg, of course, was winning, while the green changeling seemed to be distracted and the racecar on the screen wrecked.

"BOOYA!" Cyborg shot off the couch, shouting in victory.

Beast boy looked up "wait... I wrecked?... but I thought..." he looked at the remote and back to the TV. He shook his head and looked at Cyborg. "I call rematch!" he shouted grabbing for the remote.

"Not a chance grass stain" Cyborg held the remote away from BB, as they both fought for it.

Star looked at the two and went back to cooking one of her Tameranian 'meals'. "you guys should not partake in the fighting" she said adding some glowing, spotted, mushrooms.

They, of course, didn't listen and continued fighting for control of the remote. Cyborg looked over spotting Raven walking into the room and smirked. "showing off for your girlfriend, BB?"

BB looked at him with a confused look "what? That's just Raven" he said simply.

Cyborg, who was still smirking, looked at him "yes, I know its Raven"

BB thought about it and blushed "RAVEN IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND I DON'T LIKE HER, like that"

Raven looked over "you don't like me Beast Boy?" She said with a strait face.

"It's not like that, I just... I do like you but not like that" He tried to explain but Raven crossed her arms, walking into the kitchen.

Beast Boy sighed did he say something wrong, he didn't think so, maybe Raven was just messing with him.

Cyborg laughed "real smooth BB"

Starfire flew into the room "I have finished lunch for all of us" she said happily. Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged a look, then tried to think of something to say.

Just then Robin walked in.

Beast Boy thought "I'm sure Robin would love some Star why don't you ask him"

Starfire smiled and agreed to the idea, flying over to Robin. "hello friend Robin would you like to try some pligruym (I don't know just imagine it)

Robin glared at Beast Boy and Cyborg, who in return offered small smirks.

The alarm sounded 'Saved by the bell' Robin thought "TITANS GO!"

The Titans went to the scene of the crime and wouldn't you know it Control Freak had robbed a video store and was now sending his video game minions to cause destruction throughout Jump City.

"go figure it's Control Freak, what's next Dr. Light?" Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Seriously dude no matter how many times we kick their butts they always come back" Beast Boy agreed but all the titans sprung into action.

Control Freak laughed "they'll never stop me!" he sent more of his creations to battle the titans, who as usual were still winning, much to Control Freaks dismay. "Let's see how you Titans fight without your powers!" He laughed.

All of the Titans dodged the blast from the overweight villain.

Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and charged at him, control freak screamed, like a girl and began to run away from the green changeling. "Titans don't let him eat me!" He screamed.

The titans, exempt for Raven, laughed. That was until Beast Boy got entangled in the power lines. He roared and tried to get free. The Titans went over trying to help their friend, but sparks were flying everywhere.

"Beast Boy hold still" said Raven, who had flown up into the air, and was now using her telekinetic abilities to untangle the wires that entrapped Beast Boy.

The other Titans continued to do battle against Control Freaks army. Beast Boy noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Control Freak was aiming his weapon right at Raven! As the blast fired, Beast Boy knocked her aside using his head and she flew through the sky and was caught by Starfire. 'Good she's safe' Beast Boy thought but then was hit by the blast. He cried out in pain and turned back to his normal form, falling, surely to his death.

"I got him! I got him!" Cyborg called, running to catch Beast Boy, which the changeling landed safely in his arms.

Raven turned to Control Freak, who was busy being smug about hitting Beast Boy. "Don't you ever hurt my friend" she threw him against the wall, knocking him out. Her eyes began to glow red and shadows flowed from underneath her cloak, making there way to Control Freak, ready to kill.

"Raven STOP!" Robin yelled, running at her.

Raven gasped, shaking her head, and her eyes turned back to normal. She looked at the Titans her eyes were filled with fear, she nearly lost control again. Maybe it would happen, she couldn't... She wouldn't harm her friends... Would she? She ran back into the shadows, disappearing from sight, and never turned back.

Beast Boy began to stir and the Titans gathered around. He opened his eyes and looked towards the shadows before whispering a single word. "Raven..." Then he passed out again


End file.
